Agents of SHIELD: The Academy
by NotYourAverageSuperHero
Summary: AU: Grant Ward whilst in Juvie is visited by Coulson, who recruits him for SHIELD Academy. Retelling of series one but with everyone in the academy and a fee of my own plot twists.
1. Meeting Grant Ward

Grant Ward was a boy of solitude. Had been so since a child. He preferred silence to the angry words of his parents and older brother, however, these were better than the desperate pleading cries of his younger brother. Those were the cries that haunted his dreams. Solitude was the only way to escape that nightmare of his childhood. That was why he signed up to be a soldier. That's were the voices got louder and louder until he snapped. That is why he is here now in juvie.

He had no visitors. Never. Not his so called family and he definitely had no friends, so when he was called up he thought it would be some sort of officer, someone to tell him when he was being sentenced for his crimes. He did not expect what he saw.

As he approached the only empty chair in the room he observed the man in the seat across from it. He was in his late 30s and was looking down at the table arms linked across his chest. He wore a grey suit and was well groomed. On the mans jacket there was a badge that Ward couldn't make out from his current position. Moving slowly forward, trying to buy more time to calculate his current situation, he noticed that the man was now looking at him with a warm smile and have him a reaffirming nod. This completely threw him off. He was certainly not apart of the government and this sent warning signals going off all over his brain. Quickening his pace Ward, wanting to find out who the figure was, hurriedly took up the empty seat and sat staring expectantly at the man.

Sticking out his arm the man introduced himself. "Coulson, Phil Coulson." Grant took a long look at the expecting hand before hesitatingly shaking it. "I've heard a lot if things about you Grant. Things that my organisation will find beneficial and want." Ward stared at him with a look of bewilderment on his face. Phil chuckled.

"I work for the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, it's a non governmental organisation that's about protecting people. We think that you'd be suitable for a position in this organisation." While he said this he had a small smile on his face and spoke softly. Protecting people. Grant practically scourged on the man's face. All he ever did was beat up his little brother. No Grant Ward could not protect people. The memories caused anger to rise inside of him.

"Where the hell did you get your information!? Cause it's a really crappy source if you think I can protected people." Most people would have flinched at his hostile tone and shown fear. Phil Coulson didn't even blink.

"Our sources are definitely reliable. In fact we know what your brother made you do." His voice was calm and indifferent from when he introduced himself. This definitely peaked Grant Ward's curiosity, but his anger was still flaring up inside him.

"The you fully well know that I am no protector. I hurt people for no reason all I ever do is destroy people!" He was shouting now and rise from his chair slightly. The guards were on alert, but Phil just waved them off.

"Calm down Grant. Just give me a chance to explain, please?" No one ever called him Grant other than three people - Gramsy, his little sister and little brother. It was always Ward or a more crude and vile name. Not only that but he asked him. No one ever asked him what he wanted. The only questions he was ever asked was if he knew what a worthless piece of shit he was, and the pleas from his brother. The one he couldn't pass the rope to. He slowly sat down and let out a long deep breath and nodded at the man. "Thank you. Grant you're only human and people make mistakes. Making mistakes doesn't make you a bad person. It's how you react to those situations that define you. Bad people don't feel remorse or guilt. They create pandemonium and don't care about the consequences. Good people do feel remorse and are capable of doing great things. People do whatever it takes to survive it's human nature, but what makes you a good man Grant is that you feel. You feel regret and are filled with guilt otherwise you wouldn't have tried to burn that house down. That is what makes you a good man and that is what makes you a suitable candidate for my organisation." His eyes never left his while he spoke with a determined look. This shocked Ward. He was overwhelmed but even after the speech he was still certain he wasn't what Mr. Coulson was looking for.

"You don't even know me. How do you know I regret anything I did?""A guilty man always has that far away distant look in their eyes and you Grant have one of the most distant eyes I have ever seen." One of the guards stated that visiting time was over and to say their goodbyes. "Grant this is a one time opportunity you can come with me and train to protect others and become not just a good man, but a great man. It's your decision, but if you want my advice I would take it as you're never going to get another opportunity like this again. You can redeem yourself. Don't let the past define you." He paused for a moment before speaking again, "a great man once told me a man can accomplish anything when he realises he's a part of something bigger. Are you ready to be apart of something bigger? I'd hurry up with your answer though because the guards look a bit apprehensive" He chuckled. Grant wondered how a man can chuckle after having such a serious deep conversation. He began to turn away.

"Wait!" Coulson turned around. "I'll come with you." Coulson smiled a real genuine smile that somehow have Grant hope. He hoped Coulson was right. He needed to redeem himself for his own sake and his brother's.

"Well let's go then." He began to walk away again.

"What now?!"

"No rest for the wicked. And we need to change the world and I don't think we can do that from here." He was always smiling, which unnerved Ward a bit. Nevertheless he got up anyway.

"So we're just going to walk out of here?" Ward asked in utter disbelief.

"Yes I've already cleared it." This led to shock.

"Seriously?"

"Yes your belongings have been packed and are waiting in the car." For years of his life Ward had gone through a routine and he'd even got settled in one here. Now that was changing in the blink of an eye. He didn't know how to react and was just left confused. All he could think about was one thing. "Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistic Division is a really long name."

"Yeah Tony Stark said the same. We're working on it."

AN: please review. I would like to know whether I should continue this or not.


	2. Meeting John Garret

The journey to the academy was quiet. Grant never said a word and just nodded when Coulson spoke to him. Coulson decided to give the teenager his space as he was just getting over the fact that his while life had changed in the matter of a 15 minute visitation period. He only spoke briefly about what would happen when the arrived. Although he was pretty confident that he would have to repeat most if it as Ward sat there silently drifting off into his own world.

Grant had only paid attention to the fact that they were on their way to a facility called the HUB. Where Coulson would sort out some sort of administration for him before he would join the organisation's operations academy. There he would train to be an agent. They would give him the skills he needed to redeem himself. To restore balance in his life, but most of all to make up to his little brother. Time had gone faster than he had realised because the plane had landed and they were there.

Ward watched as Coulson got out of the plane. The kind man turned around and gestured for him to go with him. Ward hurried to catch up with him and was then left gob smacked by the sheer size of the facility. There were thousands of people walking around. Mainly in suits or some other sort of uniform. He stuck out like sore thumb. This was not good. He liked the shadows but here he was receiving strange stares from hundreds of people. Coulson noticed Ward tense and put a reaffirming arm around his shoulder's expecting him to shrug him off. He was surprised when he didn't. Now they were getting somewhere. "Don't worry Grant I've just got to see the director in person and then we'll be on our way." Grant just responded with a small nod as he continued to stare fascinated by his shoes all of a sudden. "You're just going to have to sit with a good friend of mine for a few minutes and then we'll take you to the academy." Again another nod.

"You could just call it SHIELD you know." Coulson was surprised to hear the boy speak. He wasn't confident at all and looked like he'd wished he hadn't of spoken at all.

"What do you mean?"

"The organisation. The initials spell SHIELD and if what you said is true then it does mean to protect."

"You're right. I'll pass that on to the director will save a hell of a lot of time saying out the full name." Coulson gave Ward another reassuring smile and he eased up and wasn't as tense.

They approached a room and Coulson scanned his badge before entering what looked to be a common area. Inside a man was stood in the middle with a leather jacket. "You've got ten minutes Coulson before I have to leave and pick up a potential asset." The man didn't even turn around and was moving around looking for something apparently."Is this asset the boy you mentioned the other day." The man stopped and visibly stiffened at the words. Like a child who'd been caught sneaking in the cookie jar.

"Yes." His tone short and clipped.

"No need to. Garret meet Grant Ward. Grant, this is John Garret. He was the one that told me about you. Coulson's tone was still warm but had a slight edge to it. Garret recomposed himself before chucking and turning around.

"Well I guess this son of a gun beat me to it I see. Nice to meet you son." He said this with what appeared to be a forced smile, though not many would notice this. He stepped towards the two and gave Grant a firm pat on the back. "Not many people can resist this man's charms, which is why I'm not gonna be annoyed at the fact that he didn't notify me about the pick up." Coulson chuckled.

"I was in the area."

"Sure you were. Now Phil was this just a passing call to let me know you had the boy or is there something else you want?" Garett's tone was friendly now and he seemed more at ease but there was something off putting about him that Grant didn't know what to make of.

"Always straight to the point John. I was wondering if you could watch Grant while I just sorted out his admission and spoke to Nick."

"Sure thing I'll watch the kid. We'll be right here."

"Thanks John. I'll be back soon Grant." And with that Coulson walked away leaving the two alone.

At first no one spoke in the first few minutes.

"You're a boy that's very much in demand son. Real good skill set that needs to be harnessed and enhanced. I'm sure that'll be done at the academy. If I'd have picked you up I would've been your SO. But who knows Coulson might take you under his song and train you himself. When that guy gets an idea into his head there's no stopping him. It'll get him in trouble one day." Garret was still wearing that seemingly forced smile although it had eased slightly. Grant didn't know what to do with the words just said to him. What did he mean? Grant felt like he had an ulterior motive and was planning out how he wanted the conversation to go. He had no idea what John was implying but it didn't sound good. He was glad Coulson had got to him first.

AoS: TH

Coulson slowly approached Fury's office at the HUB. He knew he was here today some big meeting with the higher levelled agents. After all he was only level 7 at the moment. Knocking on the door he waited for an answer.

"Come in." Fury's voice was loud and clear. Coulson couldn't tell if he was in a good mood or not. Probably a bad one. Walking in he slowly closed the door behind him and saw Fury stood behind his desk leaning on it looking at him with his impassive look.

"Coulson."

"Sir." They were good friends but he always called him sir. He was after all his SO.

"What brings you here Coulson?" He sounded tired. Best keep it short and sweet then.

"Sir I have a recruit for the academy with me I just needed to get the all clear from you for his admission." Fury sighed.

"Coulson, you know that any potential recruits are reviewed by a panel and they decide if they are eligible or not for the academy."

" I know sir but I overheard Garret talking about the kid and he was in Juvie and..." He was cut off.

"And what makes you think a kid from Juvie would be a suitable candidate for the academy?"

"Because he has a good heart sir. And one day he may be a great man." Fury's features softened and he relaxed slumping into his chair. Hands now running his face.

"You and your strays Coulson."

"Most of them have been great assets. Barton in particularly. He even brought us Romanoff."

"That and he's been a pain in my ass. But they get the job done. And that's why I'm going to let this one slide. You know I trust you and your judgement Coulson. I want you training him though. Your stray you handle him."

"There wasn't any other option sir." Fury chuckled.

"Of course there wasn't. Now where are these stupid papers?" He hurriedly gave the Fury and he signed them. "Thank you sir." He gathered the papers and was just stepping out the door when, "Coulson. Make sure you look after that kid."

"I will sir. Oh and before I forget sir, Grant suggested that we call the organisation SHIELD for short." And with that he walked out.

He went back to the room where Grant and Garret were only to walk in to find a very ridgid and tense Grant, who looked to be shaking, and Garret with a smirk on his face.

"Come on Grant we can head over now and get you settled in." Grant rose and began to walk towards him still tense.

"Nice to meet ya son.

"You too sir." Coulson could definitely tell that was forced. He stormed out the room. Before Coulson could close the door Garret called out.

"He's got quite a temper on him has that kid. You've got your hands full with that one Phil.

"Goodbye Garret." And he closed the door. Turning to Grant he asked if he was okay and what happened but he just shrugged him off saying it was nothing. He decided not to push it and the two wordlessly went back to one of the planes and set a course for the academy.

AN: Wow guys I'm quite shocked at the feedback I'm getting for this thank you so much for following, favouriting and reviewing! You guys have made my day. I will update again as soon as I can, but I can't guarantee when due to exams and family stuff but I can promise you it will be as soon as I can. The next chapter will be set a bit further on on the future to speed things up a bit and so we can meet the rest of the team. Thanks for reading.


End file.
